Super Dangan Ronpa 3: Camping Life of Mutual Killing
by Silencing Snow
Summary: Ah... The fresh air.. The sweet smell of trees... Chatting happily around fires... Camping is so peaceful... Right? Wrong. You wanna go home? Easy.. Just kill your classmates and don't get caught. Or else...( OC Submissions Closed!)
1. Where Was She Anyway?

_Only a very lucky select few get into Hope Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious schools ever. I was lucky to be one of those few. And today, as I step onto campus, is the day where everything changed._

_My name? Oh right, I had forgotten to mention it..._

_My name, is Long-Wei Li, and I'm the Super High School Level Kung Fu Martial Artist._

* * *

Long Wei's eyes lazily opened.

Was... Was she sleeping?

She didn't remember going to sleep.

Heck. She didn't even remembering entering the room she woke up in.

And what was she sleeping on? It felt like a bed.. But a very hard, springy bed.

And where is she anyway?

She sat up and hit her head against something like metal, with a clack sound.

She rubbed her head, feeling a bump, and looked up, to see that there were black metal bars above her head.

"Ouch..." she muttered. "That hurt..."

She scanned the room. It looked like a cabin. Three bunk beds (including the one she was sitting on), lined three sides of the wooden room, and the fourth wall had a door.

And judging by the fact that there was a rack of metal bars above her head, she was guessing she was on the bottom bunk.

Long Wei climbed off the bunk and scanned the rest of the room.

There was a doorway next to the bunk she had just climbed off of. The doorway led into a small room with a bathroom and one bunk, and the small room had a doorway that led into a larger room identical to the one she was in.

Long Wei pulled open the cabin door to a small concrete area that had a table with a standing umbrella and chairs. And there were two other cabins along with another wooden house that didn't look so much like a cabin, so Long Wei ignored it.

Connected to the concrete area was a wooden ramp. She climbed the ramp and looked off of the side, where another three cabins lay along with another does-not-look-like-a-cabin house.

At the top of the ramp, there was a large clearing where the floor was covered in concrete.

On the left if the clearing, there was a wooden sign. Long Wei could barely read the letters since they were so faded, and could only make out, "Property ... Hope Pea- ... Acade.."

On the right of the clearing, a large wooden building lay that labeled, "Dining Hall", in front. Instinctively, she went over to the Dining Hall and peeked inside. There were a lot of tables and chairs, a wooden stage, and everything that made a normal dining hall. And surrounding the tables and chairs, were fifteen other students.

* * *

**Yo, hey. What's up everybody?**

**Name's Snowy!**

**Anyway, I am taking OC submission forms for the other fifteen students!**

**Here! Give it a try!**

**OC Submission Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Title:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Physical Description:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Execution:**

**Motive:**

**Mastermind Motive (optional, but read Terms first):**

**Backstory (optional, but recommended) :**

**Terms of Service**

**-It must be okay if your OC either gets killed or be the killer. (If everybody wasn't okay with that, than there would be no story!) Though if you are lucky, your OC might survive.**

**-Let me explain the "Mastermind Motive" thing.**

**I am SO not using Junko as the mastermind. Sooooooooo. Erm... If you don't mind your character having a chance at being the Mastermind... I mean, I'll be picking randomly. Literally. I'll be picking from a hat who the Mastermind will be. (If anybody fills that slot out that is). If not, I'm not sure what I'll do...**

**-Not exactly a term, but I'm just gonna put it here anyway.**

**If any if you have read my Ouran Host Club story, it had stated in the most recent chapter, (which was an Author's Note) that I was taking a break from the story since I wanted to publish another story all at once.**

**Well, this is that story.**

**Unfortunately, my brain cannot create fifteen other OCs in a blink of the eye. So I'm publishing this now. But here is what I promise;**

**I will make the chapters AT LEAST one-thousand words long after this. Hopefully. That way, my story will not need as many chapters, hence, making me resume my OHSHC fic sooner!**

**All submissions must he entered by PM only!**

**(Dear lord, I hope to get some submissions)**

**There are two more slots left!**

**Please enjoy the rest of the fanfiction! And follow and favorite for future updates with this fic!**

**Signing out!**

**-Snowy**

**EDIT: There are no more slots! Thank you everybody for your submissions! Expect the first chapter soon!**


	2. Meeting the Class

Long Wei pushed the door all the way open, taking a step inside. A few people glanced her way, others just kept on paying attention to what they were doing and ignored her.

Are these people her classmates?

She didn't bother to ask anybody though, she was a bit to shy to talk to these people, and she tried her best to avoid attracting attention. Instead, she walked around the place, pretending examining random things, like stacked up chairs and dark corners.

While examining an especially dark corner (which, by the way, was very dusty), she inhaled some (a lot) of dust and started coughing very loudly.

She could feel everybody's eyes turn onto her, which caused her to freeze in place for a second. Great, the last thing she wanted was to attract attention. She unfroze herself though, and just pretended to continue examining the corner.

"You," a deep-voice boomed calmly.

She had a pit feeling that the person, who was presumably a boy, was talking to her. But then again, maybe not, her pit feeling's usually wrong. So she continued to inspect the corner.

"You. Don't ignore me."

Okay, now for sure she thinks the boy is talking to her. She turned around and looked at the boy who was pointing at her. The boy had short, almost chocolate brown hair, and was wearing a sleeveless black and white double tank top with a dark brown leather vest. Even though he was pointing at her, she still pointed to herself and said in a soft voice;

"Me?"

"Yes you, Insect," he growled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Long Wei," she told him, her voice still soft, but loud enough for him to hear. "But you may call me, 'Long'."

"Well, Long."

Long turned to her right, to see a cheerful-looking girl with her blond hair tied into a ponytail, smiling at her.

"You're the last student to come in here. That makes sixteen of us, so I think that should be all..."

"Excuse me, Miss Long..."

Long turned to the left, to see a small, timid-looking girl whom had a white lily in her short, golden hair speaking to her.

"Yes?" Long said.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked her with wide eyes.

"I am sorry, I do not," Long told her. "I had woken up in a cabin, not even remembering how I got there."

"You too?"

Long looked straight ahead of her to a boy who had a revolver and a knife hanging from his belt looking at her.

"Guess that makes all of us..." he muttered.

Then, everybody started talking at once about how this place was weird and whatnot.

At one point in the chaos, somebody had appeared behind her, and reflex (and an old habit), she quickly pulled out her staff, whipped around, and pushed the person over with the end of the staff.

"Touch me, and you die," she softly said, looming over the pushed-over person.

The person she pushed over, eyes suddenly went from mossy green to fiery red.

"What are you talking about, Bitch," he snorted, getting up to his feet.

She looked up to the boy with glaring eyes, he was four inches taller than her, but that didn't intimidate her one bit. She pointed and slightly pushed the end of her staff into his throat when...

"Upupupupupupu!"

The girlish laugh echoed across the dining hall loudly.

Everybody turned to the small wooden stage that stood in front of the fireplace that was in the dining hall. The laugh had come from over there.

"Better save the killing for later, girl."

As if magic, a teddy appeared onto the stage in a cloud of smoke.

It was half pure white, and half pitch black. The pure white side had the appearence of a normal teddy bear. Wheas, the black side, had a glowing blood-red eye and it's half of a mouth was full of fangs. It was the oddest teddy Long had ever seen, but it was quite fascinating also, since it reminded her of yin and yang.

"A stuffed toy?" one of the students, assumingly a girl, wondered.

"I am not a stuffed toy!"

The teddy hopped to its feet and started angrily stoping in place. Though it wasn't showable on the black side, you could see on the white side that he was angry.

"The stuffed toy just moved!" the same person yelped.

"I told you, I am not a stuffed toy! I am Monokuma! And I am your principal!"

Everybody started talking at once, so loudly, that you couldn't make out a single word.

"Silence!" Monokuma demanded. "Listen up! First, let me explain everything to you! Then you will understand.

"Welcome to Hope Peak Academy! This is our camping branch! Now, you better all get along because you will be staying here... Forever!"

A hush fell over the crowd, even though everyone was silent, you could tell everybody was thinking the exact same thing.

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_

"You wanna leave? That's easy! You just have to play by a certain rule!

"I don't care how you play this rule, you can do it however you want! Now you see, this rule is..."

Monokuma jumped off this wooden stage, and waked into the crowd.

"You have to kill somebody!"

This time, the crowd didn't stay silent.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"_Kill _somebody?!"

"Bastard! You're lying!"

"Do I look like I'm lying?!" Monokuma shouted.

Monokuma began to explain about Class Trials.

Apparently, it worked like this; Once a murder happens, they have a certain amount of time to investigate the murder. Then, the Class Trial begins, and they have to have a debate on who's the murderer. If the murderer is found out, then they will be punished, and is everybody accuses the wrong person, then everybody else gets punished.

And by punishment, Monokuma meant getting executed.

Oh, how so happy.

After that, Monokuma let them wander around to explore the place.

Everybody introduced themselves, their titles, then began to look for an exit.

That night, when the sun was setting, during dinner, they all discussed what they had found.

"The trail I went to was sealed off by a gate," a guy named Ichigo, who was Super High School Level Mangaka, said.

"Same with me," a girl named Sumiko, who was Super High School Level Comedian, reported.

Everybody else reported the exact same thing. All trails were cut off.

There was no way out of this cage.

* * *

**Yo, hey, watsup?**

** Snowy here, finally publishing the first chapter of "SDR 3: Camping Life of Mutual Killing"!**

**Sorry for the delay! It would have been published sooner. But, guess who forgot to save her documents when shutting down the computer!**

**(Itwasme)**

**Anywhale! Now it is published! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! And please, see that button below that says, "Review"?  
**

**Please click on it!**

**See y'all the next chapter!**

**-Snowy**


	3. Chatting Along With Some People

Long had decided to turn in for the day. She was exhausted after everything that had happened that day.

After washing up in the bathhouse (the not-cabin-looking house), she collapsed in a random bottom bunk, and dozed off.

She woke up to Monokuma's girlish voice blasting throughout the cabin.

"Good morning everyone! Time to prepare for the day!" he announced.

Long sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She looked up at to the corner of the ceiling, and noticed a speaker hanging from there.

She stretched her arms and stood up as the other girls in the cabin started climbing down from top bunks and stretching.

After washing up in the bathhouse, she headed down to breakfast.

And god, it was cold.

* * *

After breakfast, Long started to wander around. She had turned in an hour earlier than everybody else, so she had done less exploring.

Though all the trails were sealed off, there was a large field below to Dining Hall, which was perched onto a ledge.

She climbed down the stairs that were in front of the Dining Hall that led into the field.

The grass in the field was three inches taller then her ankles, and was very dry so it kept sticking to the bottom of her pants and itching the exposed part of her feet.

She kept lifting her foot to scratch it, and soon enough, her skin had turned pink from all the itching.

She saw a tiny pond located in the field, and walked over to go check it out.

She bent over and peered into the dirty pond, when a voice had suddenly surprised her.

"H- hello?"

Long reached to her back before whipping around, gripping onto her staff. She pulled it out a bit, when the person squeaked, "Please don't hurt me!"

Long looked at the timid-looking girl, debated, and then slid her staff back into place.

"You're that girl from yesterday, right?" Long asked. "Makaki."

"That's right," she answered.

**Makaki Shuzi**

**Super High School Level Pianist**

The girl was about 5'1". She had peachy-tan skin, and a face oval-shaped face, with light blue eyes and a blond medium bob, which was slightly curly on the ends, short side bangs, and a fake white lily tucked carefully into her hair. And she wears a white polo under a long navy blue cardigin, washed out black shorts, white socks and black dress shoes.

She had quite a fragile aura around her honestly. And had a very timid look on her face.

There was a second door in the dining hall, which led to a flight of stairs. The flight of stairs led to the recreation room, where there were board games, magazines, a foosball table, and a piano.

Long had heard Makaki play the piano. She had played quite sweetly and beautifully. No wonder she was the Super High School Level Pianist.

/

They had talked for a small bit, before Long had left to explore the place some more.

While passing the Dining Hall, she noticed that there was a balcony on the second story on the backside of the building.

She entered the Dining Hall, wanting to find an entrance to this balcony.

The moment she entered the Dining Hall, she felt a blast of warm air, in contrast to the freezing air.

Along with the warm air, a sweet scent flew out with it.

She scanned the Dining Hall, noticing some _click, clack, _sounds coming from somewhere.

Then she noticed that the door to the kitchen was opened, and slowly approached it, hoping she wasn't making a sound.

And then she wondered, _Why am I being sneaky?_

She peeked into the kitchen, to see the guy, what's his name?

Knees? Kiels?

Oh right. _Neils._

**Neils _? ? ?_**

**Super High School Level Baker**

Neils was quite tall, maybe about six foot. He has pale blue sharp looking eyes, He has platinum blonde hair that looks almost white that is in a messy with slightly long and messy side bangs, he has a peach skin tone, He wears a red polo shirt and black jean pants with black sneakers, black framed rectangle glasses and a black beanie only covering the back of his hair leaving his bangs showing

She saw him pulling a tray full of brownies out of the oven.

Long wasn't one for sweets, but they smelled divine.

Her stomach growled, which caused him to look up and at her, who was now standing in the doorway.

"Oh.. Um... Sorry..." she said quietly, sort of embarrassed, since it wasn't like her stomach to growl so loud.

She turned and ran off to outside of the Dining Hall.

/

Long crashed into somebody right outside of the Dining Hall, causing them both to fall over.

Long quickly got up, not hurting since she has fallen over countless times, and apologized.

"I'm sorry," Long said.

"It's fine," the girl laughed, getting up to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Oh! You're that girl with the pole! Long, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, that is me," Long answered. "And you're that cheerleader, Vermillion. Right?"

**Vermillion ? ? ?**

**Super High School Level Cheerleader**

Vermillion had golden hair which was tied up into a ponytail by a bright red ribbon, and bright blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with red flowers patterned onto it, and red jeans with white three-inch high heels.

She was really bright and energetic, and really peppy. It was actually kind of nice talking with her.

Long noticed some scars on her legs and arms, but didn't ask about them.

/

After about fifteen minutes, Long went exploring again.

At one point, on a hill, her staff slipped out of its wrap, and began to roll down the hill.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, chasing after it.

* * *

**And because I'm a super lazy blob, i'll do the other OCs in the next chapter.**

**And I'm working on drawing a cover for this story. But it probably won't ever be on the Internet, since I'm a horrible artist.**

**(-_-)**

**Sorry guys. I'm such a failure.**

**-Snowy**

**(P.S, you guys can find a link to Long's bio in my profile)**


	4. More Introductions

Long chased after her staff as it rolled down the hill.

She didn't catch it until it was at the base of the hill. She bent down to pick it up, and when she stood up, she saw a boy standing in front of her.

"Oh, hello," she said to him.

"Hello," he replied.

**Ryu Arhiko**

**Super High School Level Golfer**

Ryu was about six foot tall, and wore a golfer's cap with a beige cardigan, and brown-colored jeans.

"I see you have your staff back," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she shrugged, slipping her staff back into it's wrap.

* * *

Wandering around the edge of the campsite, Long noticed the kid who called her a "bitch" from the day before.  
"Hey!" Long called out, running up to him.  
"Yes?" he said in a soft tone.

**Mikuo Nobunaga**

**Super High School Level Actor**

He has honey-blond hair, and mossy green eyes.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over yesterday," she apologized.  
"It's fine," he replied blankly.

"So, what are you doing way out here?" she asked, poking a tree trunk with her staff.

"I'm picking flowers," he answered, picking a pale purple flower.

"Picking flowers?" she echoed. "But isn't that a bit girly?"

Long immediately realized she had said that out loud and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"G- girly?"

And suddenly, Mikuo's eyes and tie turned a shade of bright pink, causing Long to stumble back a bit.

"Girly?! No, it's what I always do!" Mikuo snorted.

Well, it sounded sort of like him at least.

"Well this isn't strange at all," Long muttered under her breath.

"Who are you, pheasant?" the person demanded.

"I'm Long," she answered. "The girl who accidentally knocked you over with my staff yesterday..."

"Hmph! And I am Lenka!"

"Why are you acting so girly and princessey all the sudden?" Long questioned.

"Of course I am acting girly! I'm a girl!" Lenka rolled her eyes.

Next thing they knew, a ball flew their way, and Lenka caught it.

"Hey dude!" one of the boys called out, running toward them. "Can you toss it back?"

Lenka's eyes and tie turned sky blue, and she(?) grinned.

"Sure, okay!" she(?) laughed and tossed the ball back.

"Thanks!" the guy shouted before running back to the field.

This time, rather theme the sassy girlish tone she(?) had before, it was now more of the tone of a young, happy little boy.

"Hello miss!" they grinned. "I'm Rinto! Who are you?"

"I'm Long... Didn't I tell you that five minutes ago? And wasn't your name Lenka?"

"Oh, no!" Rinto laughed. "Lenka's the name of another one!"

"This is just plain creepy," she muttered, watching "Rinto" chase a butterfly.

"Ooh! Miss! What's that you're holding?"

Rinto ran up to Long and tugged on her staff.

"Hey! Don't touch that! That was my grandpa's!"

She slapped "Rinto" on the wrist hard, and he immediately let go, rubbing his wrist with tears in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry..." he muttered with tears in his eyes.

"No! Wait! Don't cry!" Long exclaimed.

'Someone shoot me now,' she thought as she headed to comfort Rinto.

Rinto's eyes and tie turned fiery red. He stopped crying and stood up straight.

"Oh," he snorted. "It's the bitch."

"I'm guessing this is another personality..." Long sighed and folded her arms.

"Eh? So you met the others, huh?" this new personality said.

"I've met Mikuo, Lenka, and Rinto," she told him with a sharp tone.

"So you did meet the rest," he grunted. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you my name. It's Luki."

* * *

Long stretched her arms and yawned.

"What strange people," she said to herself out loud, interlocking her fingers and placing her hands behind her neck.

"But everyone's strange in their own way, isn't that right?"

Long put her arms down and looked over at the person who said that.

**Taiki Himeko**

**Super High School Level Cryptozoologist**

Taiki was a girl of average height with purplish-brown hair and light peach eyes. Her attire consisted of a worn-out brown shirt with large words printed onto it saying, "He's Real" and a silhouette of Big Foot in the background, a dark green pleated skirt, and combat boots.

"I guess that's true," Long shrugged a bit. "But the people here aren't the only strange things. Another thing that's strange is that we're all sudden trapped in this place and we're all being forced to kill each other."

"It is certainly a mystery, isn't it?" she said coolly. "What do you think is behind it all?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't think that the stuffed animal has a mind of it's own, do you? There has to be somebody behind it all."

* * *

**Okay, okay; I can explain for the VERY short chapter and the VERY long update.**

**You see, for the past month I've been traveling with my family to see relatives. I have tried typing up the story during this time, however, it was extremely complicated as I was typing on my iPod.**

**And though I am now back home, family issues have been keeping me away from the computer.**

**I'm really sorry guys, but I don't think anyone's gonna get a proper introduction after this...**

**They will still get one, don't get me wrong, but it will be different from these ones and a lot shorter too...**

**I don't even think the story will continue after this honestly... Unless you guys want me to..**

**Okay, very honest time;**

**I honestly think you guys think the idea for the Mutual Killing was stupid.**

**If so, yeah.. I guess it's pretty stupid too once I think about it...**

**But the idea of this Mutual Killing came from my happy memories...**

**Well, before you guys get sick of me rambling, I'll be logging off and publishing next week. (if you guys want me too)**

**Review and please tell me!**

**I'm out!**

**-Snowy**


End file.
